controlfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Oceanview Motel/@comment-10390252-20190830103801
MEMORANDUM To: Emily Pope, Assistant Director of Research (P5-01) From: BenRG (P3-804) Re.: Proposed experiment for Oceanview Motel (PoP-0113) One of the great mysteries of this location is whether it is 'anywhere' in elucidean terms or whether it is simply an extension of the Astral Plane, a primarily-psionic hallucination that does not have a manifest presence in our plane of reality. In order to test this, the Bureau will need to recruit several of what I propose to designate 'D-Class Personnel' - Inmates recruited from Federal prisons who are either on Death Row or serving life sentances without possibility for parole. Ideally these should be for violent and sexual crimes against children to remove all moral considerations for using them as expendible experimental materials. PHASE 1 - Localisation 1 x D-class Personnel secured in the Motel's reception area either wearing a radio-locator collar or having been surgically implanted with a radioisotope dispenser; something that will enable remote location by aircraft or satellite. The researchers should use the light cord to exit the Motel as per normal ritual and an attempt should be made to locate their signal. Phase 1 would necessarily include determining if said D-Class subject is still present in the Motel when the researchers return. PHASE 2 - Non-Elucidean Characterisation 1 x D-class Personnel equipped with a short-range walkie-talkie should be secured to the bed in the open room of the Motel's far corridor. The Researcher will ring the bell once. Then: * Attempt to communicate with the D-class through the closed and sealed door; * Attempt to communicate with the D-class via radio; * If both types of communication fail, after one (1) hour, ring the bell twice and determine if the D-class is still in the room; * If 'YES', then D-class should be thoroughly debriefed about their experiences (including use of truth drugs and other enhanced interrogation techniques as required) * If 'NO', then proceed to Phase 2A PHASE 2A - Transfer destination localisation As Phase 1 except the D-class is secured in the open room of the Motel and the bell is rung once. Researchers should then exit the motel and attempt to locate the D-class personnel PHASE 2B - Transfer location exploration As Phase 2A except D-class should not be secured but instead be issued a time-locked case containing: * 1 x long-range radio with frequency fixed to FBC secure long-range communications frequency * 2 litres potable water * MREs suitable for 2 days unsupported travel * 1 x heavy metal-headed wooden walking stick * All-weather clothing * Utility knife * 1 x Colt M1911A1 sidearm with 2 x empty magazines and a box of 28 Colt .450" ACP cartridges * 4 x standard distress flares D-class will also be implanted with a radioisotope release device for maximum tracking potential. Ideal D-class subject will have a knowledge of wilderness survival and orienteering; subject originating from rural areas or with a military background preferred. D-class should be briefed to wait 10 minutes after door closes and then take whatever actions they feel are necessary to return to The Oldest House Further refinement to proposals to ensure recovery of Phase 2B subjects for debriefing will be forthcoming as soon as my team finishes brainstorming on how and if this is possible.